


Seclude

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam chokes back another groan, a small sound escaping where it’s lodged in his throat, and Zayn looks so pleased with himself that Liam has to crash their mouths together to kiss away the beautiful, arrogant tilt of his smile.</i>
</p><p>(Liam's trying to be quiet. Zayn's really not helping.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seclude

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay Holly finally wrote more Ziam porn! An entire 1.3k, go me. I keep having such terrible writer's block recently, I'm really struggling to write anything at all no matter how many ideas I have in my head :’( I have a million things I'm supposed to be writing and this is exactly none of them, but never mind :) This is built on a little wisp of an idea I had a while back, and I'm sorta counting it as a kink meme fill even though it was a) [my prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=123562#t123562) and b) I changed it up a bit anyway! I'M A REBEL.
> 
> Thanks sooooo much for every comment, kudos, reblog, like and [tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/) ask I've received recently (and ever). They honestly inspire me - I really love to write but with work and life and everything sometimes I'm a bit exhausted and need something to pick me up, make me smile and encourage me to write more for you wonderful people :')
> 
> Disclaimer: Erm... barebacking/condomless sex should only be attempted if you and your partner are aware of the risks and ideally have both been recently and regularly tested (your body your choice!). New kinks etc. should ideally be discussed beforehand rather than tried in the heat of the moment (though here it's hopefully clear that there's an immense amount of trust on both sides and anything potentially uncertain is approached gently and with obvious room for either partner to say no if uncomfortable). \o/

The semi-darkness of the room somehow only makes Zayn’s eyes brighter, glinting with something nameless as he eases Liam down on top of him and into the narrow bracket of his legs. What little light is left outside filters through the slats in the blinds, casting patterns over their skin; a narrow slash of colour across Zayn’s cheekbones that Liam wants to trace with his fingers or his mouth but does neither, just -- looks, and drinks in the sight.

“You gonna fuck me then, Li?” Zayn murmurs, lips curving into a smirk and lazily shifting his hips on the bed a fraction so the head of Liam’s cock drags over his hole all eager and slick. Zayn’s open and wet from Liam’s fingers, messy with lube and – even more so, now, from the way Liam’s cock jerks against him and leaks sticky-thin trails of precome, spilling out from the slit like there’s just so much that he can’t keep inside himself. It’s only for a couple of seconds, Zayn’s hips settling back onto the bed, but in the moment where Liam’s shoved up against him all hard and ready for it there’s this _give_ , like if Zayn had held himself still, Liam could have slipped into him easy as anything, every inch inside.

Instead, Liam groans quietly as his cock slides up and into the crease of Zayn’s thigh where his skin’s all soft and smooth, and Zayn pushes up on one hand for a kiss, swallowing the sound.

“Shh, babes,” Zayn says in little more than a whisper, lying back down against the pillows again and stroking wandering hands over Liam’s back. “Walls are thin, remember? Gotta be quiet, unless you want the whole hotel t'hear how fuckin’ desperate you are to get your cock inside me.”

Liam chokes back another groan, a small sound escaping where it’s lodged in his throat, and Zayn looks so pleased with himself that Liam has to crash their mouths together to kiss away the beautiful, arrogant tilt of his smile.

Liam pulls away, breathless, and gets a hand between Zayn’s legs to dip his fingertips inside; feels how ready he is, how _hot_ he is within himself. “God, please Zayn, can I fuck you now?” Liam pleads quietly. He slides his fingers in slow and deep and Zayn’s breath stutters out of him. Sharp teeth bite into Zayn's lower lip as Liam eases his fingers back out again, curled just enough that the pads of them catch against the rim.

“S’pose you can,” Zayn smiles, eyes heavy-lidded and movements lethargic like everything’s in slow motion. The bed creaks quietly when Liam moves, and Zayn gives him a warning look.

When Liam finally gets to push inside, it’s tight wet heat and glorious relief all at once, sinking in slowly and biting down on his lip to keep from making a sound. Zayn, though – Zayn _groans_ beautifully, loudly, and Liam fumbles, wide-eyed, to place a gentle hand over Zayn’s mouth. It’s a reminder rather than a demand, deliberately light enough that Zayn could move away or tell him _no_ if it’s too much; instead he tips his head back, pushes _into_ it, this gorgeous, muffled groan that vibrates around Liam’s fingers, Zayn’s breath coming in hot little puffs of air where his nose is just above Liam’s hand.

Liam has to fuck into Zayn like that, just once - with his hand pressed over Zayn’s mouth and Zayn panting with need – just to see what it’s like, a slow, base to tip push that has Zayn moaning again. When Liam takes his hand away, bracing himself on both arms again over him, Zayn’s eyes are so dark with arousal that Liam doesn’t breathe for a full five seconds, captivated.

“Fuck,” Zayn murmurs. “D’you know how fuckin’ hard that got me? Swear to god.” When Liam glances down, he can see even in the shadowy-darkness how hard Zayn is, his cock stiff and curved against his belly between them in a puddle of shiny wetness that makes Liam’s cheeks ache with the want to lick it off him if he could.

Instead he eases into the tight clutch of Zayn’s body again, a careful rhythm to keep from making a noise, and Zayn lets out a contented little hum as Liam works his cock in deep.

“S’nice, babe,” Zayn praises him, and Liam murmurs _good_ ; tilts Zayn’s jaw up with one finger to press their lips together momentarily. “I would’ve fucked you, y'know,” Zayn continues, trailing fingers over the swell of Liam’s arse; teasing over his hole to make him shiver, Liam losing his rhythm and fucking in harder than he means to. Zayn trembles a little with pleasure at the sudden shove of Liam’s hips and laughs at Liam’s lack of control, an almost-silent little huff of breath against his cheek. “You wouldn’t have been able to handle it though, being quiet while I fucked your arse, yeah? I’d have to make you gag on my fingers even while I was fingering you open, just to shut you up.”

Liam makes a soft, broken little sound, driving in as hard as he dares without shoving the bed up against the wall. “Christ, Zayn, stop it," Liam laughs breathlessly – not because it’s not true, because it _is_ , but because Zayn’s getting him all worked up on purpose and he’s trying his best not to abandon the goal of keeping quiet in order to just pound Zayn into the mattress instead.

“C’mere, I want to feel you,” Zayn says, encouraging Liam down onto his forearms so they’re pressed closer together; when Zayn slides his legs wider apart - a casual movement that’s like a carnal, primitive thrill for Liam every fucking time – Liam shoves in even deeper than he could before, whimpering against Zayn’s neck as Zayn strokes his hair. “Shh, babes, doing so good. Fucking amazing, Liam,” Zayn breathes, hot and damp against Liam’s ear. He’s working his hips up in little movements against Liam’s thrusts, slick wet sounds as they move together.

Liam wants to come and he also never, ever wants to stop fucking, like some kind of exquisite torture. It’s so good but the slowness, the holding back, means it’ll take _ages_ to come like this.

Zayn gasps a little bit when Liam pulls out in a careful slide, restless like he wants to be full again. Liam gets a hand on Zayn’s shoulder to encourage him over and Zayn smirks, lying there for a moment as though he’s not going to move before letting himself go pliant, rolling over with a satisfied grin when Liam gets that bit rougher and manhandles him onto his stomach with an impatient sound. Liam grabs a pillow and gets it beneath Zayn to better align their hips.

He’s so _tight_ in this position, and Liam has to bite down on the muscle of Zayn's shoulder as he pushes back inside. Zayn’s muffling his groans into his own fist, or the pillow, Liam isn’t sure, but it’s ridiculously hot either way. He rocks into Zayn slowly, Zayn shivering prettily under him when Liam pants against his neck.

“How long ‘til you’re gonna come?” Zayn asks him curiously.

“Dunno,” Liam says against the curve of Zayn’s ear, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind the lobe where it’s most sensitive. “Could go for ages, I reckon.”

“Yeah?” Zayn sighs on a quiet exhale. There's a beautiful curve to his spine as he melts into the bed, folding his arms in front of himself so he can rest his head and let himself be fucked lazy, slow and long.

“Hours,” Liam breathes, grinding into him in short, shallow little pushes and it’s probably not true – he doubts he has the willpower for it – but Zayn shudders under him all the same at the thought; groans out loud, even though he shouldn’t.

“Be _quiet_ ,” Liam hisses desperately, resisting the urge to slam into him hard. Zayn tilts his head so he can catch Liam's eye like a challenge.

"Why don't you make me, babe?" Zayn says nonchalantly, and Liam's stomach swoops hotly as his imagination runs wild with it; counts all the ways he could.


End file.
